What if James was different?
by Volunteer95
Summary: What if James Potter wasn't such a harsh kid? What if Snape didn't fit in Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was anxiously looking for platform 9 ¾, when a family walked in front of him and walked straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He winced waiting for the sound of the crash, but instead as he opened his eyes he saw the last of the family disappear between through the wall. That's when it hit him, of course, platform 9 ¾ was magical after all and it made since that muggles wouldn't be able to see it. He took a deep breath and then ran straight at the wall only exhaling when he didn't smash into the wall, but instead stood in front of a beautiful red train. Without waiting he headed towards the train and started to contemplate how he was going to get his luggage onto the train.

"Need a hand there?" an older gentleman questioned and at Harry's hesitant nod he pointed his wand and shrunk Harry's luggage. "There you go lad, when you board the train just tap it with your wand and it will go back to its original size. Though best make sure you've already placed it on a rack before enlarging it again." The older gentleman informed and then went back to talk to what looked like his son and wife. The boy looked around maybe a year or so older than Harry himself and was sporting a yellow and black shirt on it that had a badger embroidered on the pocket. Harry took another deep breath and then climbed onto the train in search of a compartment. As he passed by the compartment he was reminded of what his trip to Diagon Alley had been like. People had stared at him no matter where he went once they realized who he was and he hated all the attention. He had made sure to brush his hair down over his scar for today so that no one would recognize him automatically. There was a compartment close to end of the car he was on that held an younger man, perhaps early to mid-twenties, that appeared to be a teacher.

Harry hesitantly knocked on the door and at the man's intoned 'enter' Harry opened the door. "Sir, would it be ok if I sat here?" Harry questioned hopefully. The man glanced up and seemed to freeze before nodding and replying, "Of course, have a seat, Mr. Potter." The man agreed and Harry sat down staring at the man in shock. "How...how did you know my name?" Harry stuttered and the wizard chuckled. "You have your mum's eyes and look almost identical to your dad though you have some of your mum's facial structures here and there." The wizard elaborated and Harry just nodded and blinked a few times before standing and placing his trunk onto the rack above him and tapping it with his wand. When he sat back down he noticed the wizard was staring at him, "How did you get your trunk shrunken down for you?" the wizard questioned curiously. "There was an older man that had a son who looked close to my age and he offered to help me before returning to his wife and son." Harry explained and at the man's nod he flicked his eyes back down and wondered what he could say. "You know, Mr. Potter, this is going to be a very long ride, would you like to perhaps play a game of wizard's chess?" the wizard questioned and was startled to see Harry frown. "I don't know how sir." Harry admitted blushing. "That's ok, Mr. Potter, I'll teach you how to play, if you would like to learn that is?" the wizard offered and at Harry's exuberant nodded he chuckled and waved his hand causing a board and pieces to appear out of his robe pocket. The board and pieces then returned to a normal size and set themselves up. The wizard pointed at a piece of parchment and a table appeared that he then sat the board down on. "Wow that was awesome!" Harry grinned and the wizard grinned back. "Your mum loved to see magic performed as well." the wizard offered and Harry started making mental notes of what information he'd learned about his parents so far. "Did you know my parents well?" Harry questioned hopefully. "Very well, yes, I have some pictures I could show you once we arrive at Hogwarts." The wizard offered and Harry smiled happily. "Thank-you, sir." Harry beamed.

Ron Weasley couldn't for the life of him find Harry Potter; he knew that Harry was supposed to be on the train, but perhaps they had apparted or flooed him there instead.

After playing three games of chess with the wizard, which took only half an hour, the wizard suggested they play again later. Harry could tell the man was tired and also worried about something and he wondered what it was. "Sir, what's your name?" Harry questioned curiously. A pained expression flicked across the man's face, "I'd rather you found out later, Mr. Potter." The wizard stated off-handedly. "Sir, you're a Professor at Hogwarts though, right?" Harry questioned curiously. "Yes, and I'd rather we talk about something else, Mr. Potter." The professor insisted and Harry automatically changed topics. "What are the houses like?" Harry inquired which resulted in tales of the professor's experiences and encounters with the different houses.

They'd been on the train for about an hour when there was a knock at the door to the compartment Harry was in. "Anything of the trolley, dearies?" the older woman questioned with a soft smile. Harry looked over at the professor who hadn't made a move and started forward. "Um, what would you recommend ma'am?" Harry questioned timidly. "Well, dearie, most children your age are fond of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans." The older woman offered. "I think I'll take a couple of each please; ma'am would you happen to know what the professor I'm sitting with likes to eat?" Harry questioned hopefully. "Of course, he likes my Chocolate Confectioner's Assortment and Blood Pops, though they're not real blood, just a cherry flavor, you know, with a lot of iron in them for the effect." The older woman elaborated. "I'd like to purchase two of each of those as well." Harry smiled and the woman looked like she was fighting back tears as she smiled lovingly at him and handed over the required desserts. "You have a good day dearie, and make sure to keep that heart of gold you've got." The older woman smiled and Harry blushed before reentering the compartment. The professor was reading a book, but when Harry hesitantly touched his arm he looked up over the top of the book. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" the professor questioned. "Here, professor, these are for you." Harry smiled and handed him one box of the chocolate and a thing of the blood pops. The professor blinked his eyes a few times and then took the proffered sweets and smiled softly, "Thank-you, Mr. Potter." The professor murmured and Harry nodded at him. "You're welcome, professor, after all you're the first friend I've ever made." Harry stated truthfully and the professor nodded mutely at Harry and went back to reading his book for a few moments before speaking himself. "Thank-you, Mr. Potter, I'd be honored to hold that title." The professor admitted and Harry grinned happily before turning to his sweets.

The train stopped and Harry nervously started to twiddle his thumbs. "Don't worry Mr. Potter, you'll do just fine." The professor assured him before turning to leave the train through the teachers exit. "Sir!" Harry called and the professor stopped and looked at him. "Yes?" the professor questioned. "If we're friends, when we're not in class, you can call me Harry." Harry smiled and the professor nodded his head before turning around. "Very well Harry, I shall see you at the feast then." The professor called and exited the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood outside the doors to the Great Hall and wondered where he would end up. The witch from earlier, Professor McGonagall, opened the doors and ushered them all in. As he neared the front of the Great Hall he saw the professor sitting beside a woman who appeared to be a nurse and on his other side was an empty seat that was beside the man who Harry guessed was the Headmaster. Harry grinned and smiled at the professor even though he was busy talking quietly with the nurse. "Now, as I call your names please step forward." Professor McGonagall informed and the sorting began alphabetically.

"You're Harry Potter? I saw you on the train, but I didn't think it was you! What were you doing sitting with the big bat?" Ron questioned curiously and Harry saw red. "Don't call him that, he's my friend." Harry growled and Ron stared incredulously at Harry. "You're friends with Severus Snape? Why am I not surprised, your parents were friends with the reject after all. He couldn't even last but a week in Slytherin before he went crying to the Headmaster about being picked on. When he was resorted he went to Gryffindor and befriended your parents along with the werewolf, Lupin was his name, and the person who is said to have betrayed them to the you-know-who, Sirius Black." A blonde boy sneered and the red head nodded at him. "I never thought I'd agree with a Malfoy, but you're right." the red head agreed and the blonde stuck out his hand. "Well, there was bound to be a respectable Weasley eventually, the name is Draco Malfoy." Draco grinned and the Weasley boy shook his hand. "The name's Ronald Weasley, but I go by Ron." Ron accepted the handshake and then turned to realize Harry had moved off away from the both of them. "Forget about him, if he wants to hang out with rejects let him." Ron huffed and Draco nodded his agreement before turning back to listen to the sorting.

"You were right to stick up for Professor Snape if he's your friend. My name's Neville Longbottom." Neville, another black headed boy, grinned and offered his hand to Harry. "Thanks, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you. I'm just not going to let people hurt my friends while I'm here." Harry stated honestly and Neville nodded his agreement. "You seem a lot like the stories I've heard of your parents. Your Dad and Mum both refused to let anyone hurt Professor Snape and once he was a Gryffindor he seemed to blossom with their friendship. My parents are Aurors at the Ministry and they said that when your Dad was an Auror he often spoke very highly of the Professor. Though you will find here that most people dislike him; he was head of Slytherin for a while, but he stepped down after a few weeks and the Slytherins have given him a hard time ever since. Septima Vector is the Head of House for Slytherin now, but Professor Snape has had a hard time since your parents' deaths. I'll give him a chance as well, after all I've been taught not to take other people's opinions very seriously unless I know it to be true, but could I be friends with you as well?" Neville questioned nervously and Harry could tell a lot of the bravado was a cover for his nervousness. "Definitely." Harry affirmed and Neville smiled. "Great, we're actually godbrothers you know." Neville offered and Harry looked intrigued, but at that moment Neville was called up.

"Ah, a Longbottom, but I see your more like your Mum than your Dad which is just fine. I think that the best place for you would be Hufflepuff, are you ok with that?" The sorting hat questioned hopefully. At Neville's mental yes the sorting hat smiled and shouted out, " **Hufflepuff**!" and the table of black and gold broke out into cheers. Harry smiled and started hoping that he was sorted there as well. "Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called and Draco stepped forward. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out Slytherin and Draco strutted over to the green and silver table like he was royalty, which from the applause he received he might have been for all Harry knew. After that Theodore Nott went to Slytherin and one of the Patil twins went to Ravenclaw while the other went to Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called out and the entire hall became completely silent. "Well, hello there, Mr. Potter. I see that you've made a friend in our Potions Master and that you care very deeply for him. I think that your parents would have been very pleased with how you've turned out. Oh and to have grown up where you did, well that's quite interesting, I actually don't think the Headmaster knows what happened and you should inform him. He'll be sure to find you a more suitable home. Anyways let me sort you before I get burned to a crisp shall I, better be... **Hufflepuff**!" the sorting hat yelled and Harry grinned happily turning and waving at Professor Snape who nodded back with a small smile before he headed over to Neville. "Yes! I was hoping you would get sorted here too." Neville grinned excitedly and Harry grinned back before turning back to the sorting.

Before long the Weasley boy was up and Harry watched in disdain figuring he would be a Slytherin for sure with the way he'd befriended the Malfoy prat. **"Slytherin!"** the sorting hat called out mere moments later confirming Harry's assumption. Though what shocked Harry more was the way the entire Great Hall went silent; no one clapped, no one moved, in fact hardly anyone even breathed. Then it was as if they'd all been under a spell that had been broken and sound filled the hall. At the Gryffindor table there were three red heads, probably Weasley's older brothers, that started protesting, but Weasley simply headed to the green and silver table and sat down beside Malfoy. By then Slytherin House had snapped out of it and were happily applauding the newest member and taunting the Gryffindors with successfully breaking up a family tradition. "Silence! Allow Professor McGonagall to continue the sorting." Professor Dumbledore boomed and the Great Hall became silent once more. Blaise Zabini was the last to be sorted and he followed Weasley into Slytherin sitting across from Malfoy and the Weasel.

Once the food filled the table talking started among the different houses. "I cannot believe that a Weasley went to Gryffindor." Susan Bones, another Puff first year, protested causing Harry to look up intrigued. "I knew he would more than likely end up there." Harry stated truthfully and everyone, save Neville, looked in shock at Harry. "How did you know that?" an older boy, the one that was the son of the man who helped him, questioned. "Well, first of all what's your name, I feel odd answering you without being able to properly address you." Harry explained. "My name's Cedric Diggory." Cedric relayed and Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you Cedric, I'm Harry Potter. Anyway to answer your question, Weasley was overly obnoxious about Professor Snape and called him names that without personally knowing the man he has no grounds to call him and if he did know him still should not call him as such because he's his Professor. Then when Malfoy agreed with him they both shook and became friends. Once Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin I figured since they were so much alike Weasley would follow." Harry explained logically. The entire Hufflepuff table was quiet for a moment before someone finally spoke, "You respect Professor Snape?" Zacharias Smith asked just to make sure; all the first years had already introduced themselves as soon as the feast started. "I do but more than that I consider him my friend." Harry stated honestly and the Hufflepuffs simply nodded. "Well you're definitely in the right house then." Hannah Abbott nodded and turned back to her food. "Why is that?" Harry inquired curiously. "Professor Snape is Hufflepuff's Deputy Head of House; I would have told you earlier, but I didn't want your sorting to be influenced. Hufflepuff is very fond of Professor Snape, in fact most of the guys talk to him before going to Professor Sprout, our Head of House, since he understands better what it's like for us." Neville elaborated and Harry's face broke out into a grin.

"It looks like you've gotten yourself a fan, Sev." Minerva smiled encouragingly at the man she considered son. "Well...I mean Harry doesn't even know me...his opinion might change later on." Severus reasoned and returned to picking at his food. "I wouldn't worry about his opinion changing Severus; I know you didn't catch all of what happened but take it from someone who enhances their hearing before each sorting. Harry shunned the younger Weasley because Ronald made the mistake of insulting you. Harry was quick to inform him you were his friend and to not call you names." Albus smiled encouragingly at his "adopted" son. Severus blinked a few times and looked down; technically speaking Sirius was Harry's godfather, but he and Remus had both be named honorary uncles and godfathers as well. When Harry had been younger while he adored all of them there was a strong closeness between him and Severus. Sirius had been glad because while he loved Harry he preferred to be the fun-loving uncle instead of the responsible one. Sadly after Halloween the Ministry refused to let Harry go to anyone in the Wizarding world and Sirius had been charted off to Azkaban and couldn't contest it. He personally didn't believe that Sirius, basically everyone's brother, had betrayed Lily and James which was why he and Remus no longer spoke. Remus was convinced that there was no other way, but Severus knew that something had to have happened because Sirius would have died before revealing the location of his family. It had hurt painfully to lose not just a brother and sister, but his other two brothers as well. In truth he hadn't done a lot of smiling until today when Harry had sat with him on the train. "Are you ok, Sev?" Minerva questioned softly smiling gratefully at her husband; Albus always knew what to say to help Sev accept people cared for him. "I...I'm great actually." Severus admitted and took a deep breath to try and get his emotions under control.

After dinner the prefects started showing the new first years to their dormitories and Harry noticed Professor Snape heading their way. Everyone else went ahead, but Harry held back and waited for the Professor to reach him. "I didn't know you were the Deputy Head of House for Hufflepuff." Harry smiled and Professor Snape smiled back softly. "I...didn't want to sway your opinion of which house to go to." Severus replied evasively and Harry stopped to look at the younger man. "Professor...were you worried that I wouldn't like you?" Harry questioned knowingly and Severus stopped to look at him. "I was...I know you know by now that a lot of people do not care for me. I...didn't want you to simply like me because I was friends with your parents." Severus admitted and Harry did something that was completely out of character for the shy boy. Harry quickly hugged the professor and laid his head against his chest. "I like you because you're my friend and you're nice to me. Of course I like that you were friends with my parents because you can tell me about them, but I simply just like you for you." Harry assured the professor and was shocked when he felt himself hoisted up into the air. It took him a moment to realize Professor Snape was holding him like he would a toddler. "Thank-you." Severus managed though his voice was muffled by sobs. "Severus...why don't you and young Harry come to my office? I think you both need to have a talk." Albus suggested noticing the emotional state of not only his son but also Harry. Severus simply nodded and started following Albus noticing, with delight, that Harry didn't mind being carried. Harry for his part was, oddly, content with allowing Professor Snape to tote him and wondered if when he was younger if the professor had spent time with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly had just sat down when the floo flared and Percy jumped out followed by George, Fred, and an upset Minerva McGonagall. "What did you boys do?" Molly groaned and the boys shook their heads automatically.

"We didn't do anything, Mum. It's Ron...he was sorted into Slytherin...and he's being friendly with Malfoy." Percy explained and Molly felt her face go white.

"Oh dear, Arthur!" Molly screamed and Arthur, unceremoniously, fell down the stairs and jumped up only to freeze.

"Really boys? The first day?" Arthur moaned.

"No, not them, Ronald." Molly muttered and Arthur's eyes widened. What had his youngest boy gotten himself into now? 

Severus had finally gotten control of his emotions and was sitting with Harry curled against his side.

"Now, I think it's a good time for you and Harry to have a talk." Albus advised and Severus nodded looking down at the black mop of hair. This was going to be harder than he thought; did he have the right words to explain to Harry how amazing his parents had been, even as kids, or how no matter what he would never believe Sirius could betray James?

"Harry, the things I need to tell you are important, but I don't know if I can tell you all of it at once. I will eventually tell you everything though, that I promise. It starts back when I was at Hogwarts; I didn't fit into Slytherin, was tortured for being a half-blood that was friends with a muggleborn and so I asked to be resorted after a week. The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor were I already had friends in your Mom, Dad, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Sirius had been the one to convince me to petition for a resorting, he'd broken family tradition after all and been placed in Gryffindor, and so with Albus's permission I was resorted. Most of the Slytherins still tried to attack me after that, but your Dad and Sirius were like my bodyguards and one of them, usually both since they were attached at the hip, were with me. As time went one the five of us became inseperable. As we got older people in the house started taking bets on who your Mom would marry, but we all knew. From the moment we stepped on the train as first years it was always going to be James. I don't think Lily realized and even though James always hoped I don't think he would be the one she would choose, but we always knew. They realized it themselves during fourth year when your Dad was injuried in potions because of Slytherins throwing something in his cauldron. She helped nurse him back to health, would hardly even let him out of her sight, and they both admitted they had feelings for each other. When your parents got married we were all there, all of Lily's boys as she liked to refer to us, and standing beside them like we always had. I still remember the night James flooed to let us know that Lily was pregnant. Sirius, Remus, and I had a place together until we found someone to settle down with. James came stumbling through the floo and tackled Sirius knocking him over the couch then Sirius's glass of tea flew all over the place causing Remus to slip as he came down the stairs. I entered a few minutes later to find the three, unsuccessfully trying to get up, and Lily standing beside the fireplace laughing so hard she was in tears." Severus reminisced and then stopped as the sobs became more prominant.

He had been crying for most of it, but at that moment, remembering how young and carefree they'd been...he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's ok Professor, it's ok." Harry soothed leaning against his side. Severus couldn't speak and he just pulled Harry into his lap. Even though they were gone at least Harry was still here.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus rolled over and groaned, living the life of a lone wolf so to speak was not ideal. He was exhausted, hungry, and quite cold. Most people in the magical community, no matter where he went, had reservations about hiring a werewolf for one reason or another. For some it was because he needed so much off time in a year and for others it was general fear. Pulling out his wallet he looked at the few pictures he had left of what had been his family. There was a picture of James and Lily dancing by a fountain, Severus with his hair purple thinks to a potion blowing up in his face (courtesy of James), Harry curled up beside him while listening to a story, and there in the back was the one picture he couldn't bring himself to throw away...it was of James, Severus, him, and Sirius. Tears trickled down his face, even as he tried to stop them, he had lost his family on Halloween. Oh and if James could see how he was now he'd thump him over the head good. The only problem? James wasn't coming back this time and nothing could soothe that pain...well almost nothing. 

Harry rolled over and stared his window sill; everyone had a window sill of their own to the right of their beds. Uncle Sev (he still couldn't believe Professor Snape had given him permission to call him that when not in class) had explained that the window sills sensed things about them and put plants there that meant something to them. He'd seen Neville's window sill and noticed some of the pots had dates on them dating back to 1980. When he asked, Neville explained he'd called a family house elf to bring his favorites here. Neville was fascinated with plants; his family owned several greenhouses and his Mom took him on trips to collect exotic plants every summer. His window sill was magnificient in his opinion and held what the card identified as a Easter Lily Cactus. The name said it all and even though the bloom was pink he loved it. It made it feel like his parents were with him.

The Easter Lily Cactus sat in a rock garden pot almost the length of the window sill. To the left of the Easter Lily Cactus, touching the base of it, there was a mound of rocks; a flat rock that was outlined on the top by smaller rocks making a sort of meeting place. Inside the meeting place there where little statues of creatures playing. A wolf was curled with its paws crossed while it slept, a black dog was frozen in play with a deer (stag to be correct), and a badger (the house mascot) was perched on the rocks watching a small doe chasing a red bird. It was one of the most strange things, but it was oddly comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur straightened his tie and stepped into the floo followed by Molly. The boys had flooed back last night and Ginny had been sent to stay with her great aunt for the day. They would never make Ron feel like he didn't belong, but they wanted to make sure he understood that he could not be disrespectful. In truth they were hoping to be able talk to him for a moment and have him request to be resorted. They knew Ron was a good kid at heart, but being friends with Draco Malfoy was very worrying. If they didn't interven now they were afraid Ron would continue to make the wrong friends. Perhaps allowing him to be around Molly's parents so much before they died was a bad idea. 

Harry left the dorm room side by side with Neville talking about the classes they would get to take. Neville hoped that the first day they would at least get to have Herbology (the class he was most excited for). Rumor had it that at the end of the year Professor Sprout, their Head of House fave away a plant at the end of the year to the student with the best grade. Neville had been reviewing his Herbology book all summer and taking notes while pulling books from his home library and added more notes. Harry was actually excited for potions and knowing that Professor Snapewas the one to teach it made him even more excited. He'd read the potions book first because the store had intrigued him so much. While some of the ingredients were more gross there were more still that fascinated him. In fact he had been so transfixed that Hagrid had, had to promise to bring him back before he left just to get him to leave. The owner of the shop had been so impressed that he'd given him a small cauldron that held a potion until taken off of stasis once it was poured in. Maybe Professor Snape could make a suggestion of what to brew to put into it. As he entered the Great Hall his eyes went automatically to his pseudo-uncle; the man was smiling and talking animatedly with Professor Sprout. 

Ron sat down between Draco and one of the Draco's friends, was it Crabbe or Goyle, and started to pile food onto his plate. Slytherin wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, though Draco could get a bit annoying at times. He was already using his Dad to get higher up in Slytherin. Theo Nott had explained last night as people were introducing themselves that Slytherin had a hierarchy of sorts and he would have to use his blood status to survive. That was a foreign concept to Ron, but if Theo was right then he would have to decide quickly how he wanted people to see him. While he agreed with Draco about Professor Snape being a coward, his grandparents had insisted it enough, he also didn't want to join the dark side so young. While his grandparents had disliked Professor Snape what they disliked the most was heroics. They said that being heroes had gotten his uncles killed and that they should have stayed out of the war. For the time being he guessed that's what he would do; be neutral and try to make more friends than just Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
